Hollow Squad
"Hollow Squad is a rouge group that retaliates law enforcement officers, and is made purely to defend Rasta’s culture and way of life. They were forced to change what they are used to doing and strip them off of their freedom. Out of wanting to take vengeance upon those who destroyed their livelihood and killed some of their families Rastafarian’s were born." '-Ace Reaper Bos' The Hollow Squad are a Rastafarian themed group. ((On July 14, 2019, the gang had been disbanded for plagiarizing their application story.)) Story Rasta’s dream was to move back to Los Santos. Fortunately this dream has come true. In the early 1900’s Ace gave his hectares of land to his villagers that wished to return. Those land that was given is located in the small area of Jefferson it has the population of nine thousand men, women and children. Prostitution is very common in this town and many women make good money. The town’s economic base is in agriculture and trade. Ace gave his land to his people so that they can use it for agriculture and to prosper in life. His trusted advisor Coop is the one who manages all of these hectares of land given to the people; Coop had a great plan to make the said land useful for the people. He suggested that people must use the vast lands for the plantation of their treasured plant Ganja. With this idea if they cultivate the soil and make use of it properly they can prosper in life. Months passed by after the plantation project proposed by Coop, The villagers were happy with the result and wealth came in an instant. Little did they know the rumours are spreading fast it reached the authorities; Marijuana is an illegal plant that the government is trying to stop from spreading, with the vast plantation owned by the people of Ace they sparked a heat between cops and the rasta’s. Law Enforcement Officers has issued a warrant for an inspection to Ace people’s land, If proven guilty of the plantation of the said illegal plant an immediate action must be done. And so the officers formed a team composed of different sectors including the elite group of ARES. With this operation ignited a war between the police and the villagers. Villagers were growing marijuana as a cash crop and the police where constantly raiding the farms. Because of this and other border problems at the Rasta community. The leader of the villagers Ace and his loyal advisor Coop must take an action, leading them to make their own elite group that will retaliate on the opposing side. And the Hollow Squad was born, first it was only the chosen eight, they were the most skilled and brute Rasta man on the village. These warriors grew their hair long in the form of ancient African warriors and became known as “Hollow Squad”. With this and the reasons given in the previous paragraph, the Dreadlock became the hairstyle of the Rasta. Dreadlocks Every warrior chosen to be part of the Hollow Squad must wear their symbol “dreadlocks”. Dreadlocks are another well-known part of Rastafari. The origin of the dreadlock traces back to ancient Africa. If you wear this symbol you are to be respected as you’ve been chosen by the Village chief. But the name dreadlocks comes from the locks of hair deemed dreadful, they believe that this resembles the mane of a lion. The lion is significant because it is the respected king of the animal kingdom, as well as humble animal. The dreadlock is also a natural state of the African person hair, and by being natural the Rasta feels they are more connected to Jah. War And so the war began, Rastafarians didn’t do anything bad, all they did is smoke marijuana, which the farmers grew for them. They only believed in peace and were constantly trying to preach down violence but the Law wanted to eradicate these people who plant “illegal” weed. And so the Hollow Squad was forced to make this thought to protest against authority and their goals. This rejection of authority led to Great War between the opposing sides; women and children suffered and the perfect till soil was ruined. The people in the village were forced to hide in the forests, the authorities tried to get rid of them one at a time but they failed. The Hollow Squad that was once defeated and forced into hiding, grew stronger and stronger with the years passing, Authorities didn't know about this, Ace and Coop wanted to get revenge to what the officers did to their village and family. So they trained people, and started abducting police officers, threatening the lives of people living In the cities. Hollow Squad's goal was changed from obtaining peace and preaching down violence to spreading conflicts between cities. The only thing that cops noticed is that they were painting their symbol onto the wall after they’ve done all these hideous things around the town. Day after day Ace’s anger towards the authorities grew giving him the motivation to make the elite group of rastafarian’s better and smarter. The group rampages every now and then leaving the cops clueless on what’s going to be their next move. ' Hollow Squad HQ.png|Hollow Squad HQ ' Category:Gangs